It's a small, small world
by EmilyTheSilentAssassin
Summary: It'll get pg-13 later, probs. Right now...Greg's little sister comes to work at our favorite CSI lab prompting their lives to change entirely! Later it will also be NS.
1. Interns

A/N: Sigh, if only I did own them, the world would be perfect. But sadly, I don't. So I'll simply have to stick to writing fanfiction. Oh well. Anyway, in case you didn't get the point, I don't own em. I do however insert myself into my own fanfictions. :) There will definitely be some NS in here, but mostly this is just my pathetic dreams.

Chapter One: Interns

June 28, 2007

"Hey Grissom." Greg Sanders called out to the older man.

"Yes?" Gil Grissom, the supervisor of the CSI nightshift team turned around, his blue eyes boring into the young lab tech.

"I have a favor to ask."

"In my office please." Grissom led Greg into his office, which was more of a spider-lair. "Now, what is this favor that you need?"

"My little sister, Anna, wants to be a CSI when she leaves for college. She got accepted into Harvard on a squash scholarship and is going to major in physics. She's crazy-off-the-wall smart. She went to one of the most competitive high schools in Washington State and graduated top of her class, _magna cum laude_." Greg said this all in one breath.

"My Greg, it seems the brains skipped a generation." Grissom smiled lightly, affectionately riffing the lab tech. "Hmm. Well, it seems like she's certainly qualified for an internship at least. Have her come in for an interview and we'll see."

"Thanks Grissom."

"Sure."

* * *

Anna Sanders nervously walked through the halls of the Las Vegas Criminalistics lab. She'd just graduated from James High School a little under two weeks ago and here she was in Las Vegas living with her older brother for the summer interning at the number two CSI lab in the country. She approached the desk and cleared her throat a little, trying to get the receptionist's attention.

"Yes?" The receptionist rounded on her with a cheerful smile.

"Hi, I'm Anna Sanders. I'm the new intern."

"Ah. Greg's sister." The receptionist nodded and handed her the identification badge she would be wearing at all times. "Have a good day Miss Sanders." Anna smiled and sat in a waiting chair.

"Anna." Greg charged down a hallway and swept his little sister up in a huge bear hug.

"Greggy!" Anna laughed. "Put me down!" She giggled. "Hey, I brought you a present."

Greg's eyebrow arched. "What is it?"

Anna handed him a brightly wrapped gift. "Open it. You'll love it."

Greg peeled away the wrapping and his eyes widened. "You got me a dancing hamster?" He grinned. "Ah, the kung-fu one. This is my favorite."

"I know. So, take me to your leader." Anna imitated a robotic voice.

"I'm here." Grissom smiled at the brother-sister duo.

"Anna, this is Gil Grissom, my boss."

"Right, we met during the interview."

"Yep." Grissom nodded. "Why don't I take you into the break room and you can meet the rest of the team."

"Sure." Anna was totally energetic. She followed Greg and Grissom into the break room. There sat a group of co-workers that Anna could only describe as familial.

"Sara, let me have my apple back." A tall, dark-haired man with a slight twang in his voice whined plaintively to an equally tall brunette woman.

"Nick, Sara, stop flirting." Greg teased. "You guys, this is my sister, Anna. She's gonna be interning here for the summer."

"Half-sister." Anna teasingly reminded Greg. "We're only half related." She looked around. "So wow, I can't believe I get to meet you guys. That's pretty cool."

The guy with the twang, whom Grissom had called Nick, laughed. "You're easily impressed. So, you're Sanders' sister?"

"On our mother's side." Anna nodded. Almost nonchalantly she said, "I don't actually know who my dad is. He was some college guy my mom had an affair with."

[[NOTE: THAT WILL BECOME VERY IMPORTANT LATER IN THE STORY SO THAT THE STORY MAKES SENSE. PAY ATTENTION TO THE FACT THAT ANNA DOESN'T KNOW WHO HER DAD IS!!!! And no, it isn't Grissom. But it might be somebody else on the CSI team!!!]]

"Strange. I kind of see the family resemblance."

"I'm a lot prettier than Greggo." Anna laughed. For all she was kind of a nerd, she certainly wasn't ugly. She was the shortest person in the room at a scant five four, her shoulder length blackish-brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. There were brown and red highlights in her hair. Her skin was a few shades more tan than Greg's was and her eyes were hazelish. She had wide eyes and a friendly, outgoing smile.

"And a lot smarter." Greg grinned, proud of his baby sister. "This girl here is the biggest nerd James High School, or the West Coast, has ever seen."

"Hey, you're forgetting about Sara." Nick teased the dark-haired woman who looked fairly similar to Anna, except that Sara had a good five, maybe even six inches on Anna.

"True." Greg conceded. "Hey, I gotta go check on something in the DNA lab. Anna, don't cause much trouble."

"I won't. Have a good time." Anna gave her brother a brief hug.

"I need to go check on something with Brass." Grissom excused himself. "Anna, why don't you get to know the team?"

Anna nodded. "Do you want to sit down?" A blonde directed the question at Anna. "Uh, thanks." She was nervous, and this mothering woman could tell.

"There Cath goes, being a den mother." Nick joked.

Catherine glared. "So what. So Anna, tell us about yourself."

Anna glanced fearfully at the team. "Hey, do you guys have any coffee?"

Nick nodded at the pot. "Only that swill."

"It's okay. I brought my own." Anna reached into a black leather purse with a tan 'a' on the front and pulled out a bag of Starbucks special blend coffee.

"Another coffee aficionado around here?" A tall, lanky African-American asked.

"You must be Warrick." She stood and moved to the coffee maker.

"How'd you know?"

"You're the only one left."

"Ah. So, you like coffee?"

"I grew up in Seattle. You don't get to live in Seattle and _not_ like coffee."

"True."

Sara had been silent towards the new intern. She finally spoke. "So, Greg says you're the genius/nerd/overachiever in the family."

"I suppose I could be called an overachiever." She smiled sheepishly. "My high school was pretty competitive, so to get noticed by a college, you had to be a serious overachiever. I did try to do everything though. I was in my high school's most competitive orchestra, on the newspaper staff, in JCL-"

"What's JCL?" Nick furrowed his brow.

"Junior Classical League." Anna sipped her coffee. Seeing Nick's puzzled expression she clarified. "Latin club."

"Oh." Nick smirked. "What else?"

"Like I said, I played in orchestra. Our orchestra is actually the number one orchestra in the nation, so last year and my sophomore year we went to Japan and China on a tour. That was way cool. And I play squash." She nodded. "Not that any of you know what squash is..." She trailed off.

"I do." Sara replied encouragingly. This girl sounded a little bit like her. "They played it a lot where I went to college."

"East Coast, right?" Anna grinned. "Nobody's ever heard of it on the West Coast."

"Where are you going to college next year?" Sara asked. East Coast and squash usually meant an Ivy. If she was going to Yale, Sara would have to give her a hard time.

"I'm going to Harvard." Anna ducked her head.

"Really?" Sara's face split into a grin. "That's my alma mater."

[[A/N: uh...I have no idea if that's how you spell alma mater. My spell check won't tell me. And I'm too lazy to go look it up.]]

"Yeah. My grandfather went there. You don't get to be legacy at an Ivy, get accepted, and not go. I was halfway to going to the University of Washington before Greg very firmly told me I should go to Harvard. Then I got offered the squash scholarship, and it just made sense to go to Harvard." She shrugged.

Sara smiled. Everyone knew that Greg's little sister would be Sara's new protégé. Nick and Sara's beepers went off. "Duty calls. Floater at Lake Mead." Sara grinned. "Come on Anna, let's take you to your first crime scene."

Anna nodded and followed Nick and Sara out to one of the five blue Denalis that waited in the parking lot. "I'll drive!" Nick shouted.

Sara laughed. "Ha. And Grissom is a socialite. Not happening." She held her keys up. "We're taking my Denali."

"No way." Nick argued. "Alright, let's have Anna decide."

Anna was a deer caught in headlights. "Um...who has less trash in their car?" She cocked her head slightly, not figuring that either of them had much trash in their car at all. Nick's shoulders sagged.

"Ha!" Sara proclaimed. "My Denali it is." She threw Nick a triumphant look and squeezed Anna's shoulders. "I can tell we're going to get along." Anna laughed lightly and climbed into the blue SUV. She was silently staring out the window, only hearing Nick and Sara's banter in the background. "So Anna, what do you think?" Sara glanced in the rearview mirror.

"Huh?" Anna's head whipped to face the two CSIs in the front seats.

"What do you think? Country or alternative?"

"What kind of country?" Anna knew that there were many different types of country, and only the upbeat country was okay with her.

"He listens to sappy country." Sara replied. "All that crap that they play on the hardcore country stations."

"Oh, none of that." Anna laughed. "Uh, would you guys mind if I put in my CD?"

"Pop it in." Nick held his hand out to put the CD in the Denali's sound system.

"Uh, do either of you have any objection to rock?"

"No way! I love rock!" Sara exclaimed. "But what about cowboy here?" She slyly threw a glance at Nick.

"Track number two is one of the three country songs I actually like." She smiled. "But number seven and number fourteen are my two favorite songs in the world."

"Alright, I guess we can play the intern's music." Nick joked, switching it to track number seven."

"Quick, if the sound system is loud, turn it down –" Anna winced as the AC/DC blasted out of the speakers. Nick quickly flicked the volume dial down.

"AC/DC, huh?" Sara smiled. "I thought only people from our generation liked them."

"Greg's fault. He got me hooked when I was like ten."

"Huh. Well, we're here." Sara put the Denali in park. "Ready to see your first floater?"

"Bring it on." Anna grinned.

"Don't tell me you were a cheerleader too."

A/N: In case you didn't get that joke...that's from the movie bring it on, about the cheerleaders, which is why Sara made the comment about Anna being a cheerleader. Anyway, love or hate? Click on that little button in the lower left-hand corner and tell me if I keep writing or if I should just save myself the humiliation and quit while I'm ahead? Uh... in the next chapter a tragedy strikes our favorite intern, a shocking discovery is made, and a relationship begins. If I write the next chapter, which I'll only do if people tell me that this one is any good. I'll quit rambling now. Bye


	2. A crappy evening

* * *

A/N: For the disclaimer, see chapter one. So in this chapter, a tragedy strikes our favorite intern and our favorite lab tech, a piece of shocking news is revealed, and Nick and Sara hook up.

Chapter Two: A crappy evening

It was a good evening so far, Anna decided. She was poring over some photos Sara had taken at the crime scene, listening to her Discman. "Hey." Sara sat down next to Anna, lifting her headphones off. "Rolling Stones?"

Anna grinned. "Shostakovich, actually."

"Ah. Classical. That's Grissom's thing."

"What can I say, I'm a big music nerd. So, anyway, this case. I can't tell if it's just a spot on the camera or what, but there's this dark spot in every single one of the pictures." Anna pointed to a shadowy blob in the upper corner of the pictures. "I can't figure out what it is."

"Tell you what, let's have Archie scan that and see if he can't help us." Sara stood and led Anna towards the AV lab.

"So you and Nick..." Anna threw her a look. "Are you...dating?"

"No! Where would you get that idea?" Sara laughed. "Why? Are you interested in him?"

"No _way_. He's like, twenty years older than I am. I know that my parents were like, fifteen years apart, but that's a little much for me." Anna laughed. "Besides, I have a boyfriend back in Seattle. He's going to be a sophomore at University of Pennsylvania this year."

"Ah, impressive."

"I suppose. I met him at nerd camp when I was fifteen. We both like to ski and we're both kind of nerds and we both liked AC/DC. We kind of just hit it off. It drove me crazy when we first met how he talked. He talked like he was a gangster and it made me want to strangle him."

"Sounds like true love." Sara laughed.

"Well, you and Nick look like _you're_ in love." Anna arched an eyebrow. "Maybe you should give it a shot."

"Right." Sara wrapped an arm around the intern. "You might want to stop sniffing your bro's chemicals." She opened the door to the AV lab. "Archie, I'd like you to meet everybody's new favorite intern."

* * *

Sara pulled a red boat-necked shirt over her head just in time to avoid her red lacy bra being seen by Nick.

"Shit Nick, you scared me!" Sara exclaimed, whirling around.

"Hey, sorry." Nick grinned. Then he threw her comment from eight years previous back at her. "Fine shirt." And then the kicker. "And well, just fine." He grabbed his windbreaker and breezed out of the locker room.

Sara stared in wonderment at the door, thinking back to Anna's earlier comment.

* * *

Anna was sitting in the parking lot of CSI, the box of Dunkin' Donuts Grissom had so un-slyly requested on the seat next to her. Her silver Motorola flip phone jangled cheerfully in her purse. Anna dug it out of the giant black bag and answered it. "Hello?"

"Anna, I have some bad news." Anna recognized her best friend's voice instantly.

"What is it Jen?" Anna's breath caught. Had something happened to Nate, her boyfriend?

"Nothing's wrong with Nate." Jennifer Anderson always seemed to be able to read Anna's mind. "It's worse. Anna, your mom had a heart attack this morning. She died an hour ago."

Anna's heart stopped. Her mother couldn't be dead. Anna's mother just couldn't be dead. That left her with no one but Greg. Greg's dad had left Anna's mom when he found out she'd cheated on him and Anna didn't know who her dad was. "Uh...Jen, I gotta go find Greg." Anna snapped the phone shut and charged into CSI, dropping the donuts in the break room on her way to the DNA lab.

"Whoa, An, where's the fire?" Greg used his pet name for his little sister. "What's up?"

Tears filled Anna's eyes and spilled over. "Mom." She hiccuped. "This morning, mom." She breathed hard.

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on with mom?" Greg pulled Anna into a hug.

"Mom. This morning. Heart attack." Anna gulped in a huge breath. "They couldn't save her Greg. Mom's dead."

* * *

Nick and Sara sat at their usual table at their usual diner for their usual Friday morning breakfast. "We're so predictable." Sara groused as the waitress didn't even bother to take their orders. She just brought them their breakfasts.

"I dunno, it's kind of nice." Nick dug into his eggs and French toast. Sara rolled her eyes and started to cut up her chocolate chip pancakes.

"So, what do you think of the new intern?"

"Anna? She's cool." Nick nodded. "Something about her though. It's not bad. Just...weird. I can't quite place it, you know?"

Sara knew that feeling. "Yeah, I get that." Sara yawned. "Man, I'm tired."

"Hey, after you finish your breakfast I'll take you home. You're not fit to drive." He noticed Sara's eyes close slightly.

"I'm too tired to eat." Sara pushed her breakfast away. "Can we just go home."

"Sure." Nick motioned to the waitress that he wanted their breakfasts boxed up. "Come on, I'll take you home."

Sara just nodded and allowed herself to be led out to Nick's Denali.

* * *

Greg stared at the wall of the break room. He and his mother hadn't parted on the best of terms. She'd wanted him to stay in Washington to help raise Anna. She couldn't do it on her own, she'd insisted. Greg said he couldn't stay in Washington. He wanted to be a DNA lab technician for the Las Vegas crime lab. That was his big dream. He'd always sent money back to his mom and Anna so that Anna could have her squash lessons and go skiing and do everything the other kids got to do. Anna was everybody's little princess. She was the very baby of the family. She and Mrs. Sanders had been very close. Anna's body shook as she sobbed in Greg's arms.

"Greg, how could mom be dead?" Anna whispered, her sobs subsiding for a moment.

"I don't know Anna." Greg was quiet. "So, are we going home for a funeral?"

"No." Anna shook her head. "They're going to cremate mom, just like she wanted. No funeral."

Greg nodded. "Hey, you know you'll always have family in me, right kiddo?"

"Yeah." Anna sighed and stood up. "I'd better go get washed up. Sara and I are going to meet up with Archie and see if he found anything on our pictures."

"Okay. If you need some time, I'm sure Grissom won't mind."

"No. I'm fine." Anna strode over to the sink and splashed some cold water over her face. "I just gotta head to the bathroom and touch up my makeup and no one will be the wiser."

* * *

Greg lounged in the DNA lab, waiting for the results on Nick and Sara's case. Nick entered the lab. "Hey man, I need some help." Nick said quietly.

Greg wasn't stupid. He'd been wondering since Anna came. He'd heard this story before from Nick, but he'd never considered the possibility before Anna came. "You really think it could be you?" He hedged around the issue.

"The circumstances fit. I mean, college guy had an affair with a woman on the lecture circuit. Married with a son. From Washington. Eighteen years ago. Too similar man."

Greg sighed. Ordinarily he would have dismissed the idea, but after seeing Anna and Nick next to each other...he had to wonder. "Alright. But this stays between us."

Nick waited apprehensively as the results printed out. "Man, I'm not sure about this." Greg glanced fearfully at the printer. "I don't know if I want to see those results."

"I gotta know man." Nick shook his head.

"Alright. One, two, three, look." The two men looked at the printout at the same time. Both turned at least five shades paler then they'd already been. "I guess that makes it official." Greg's voice shook.

"Yeah." Nick was in shock. "Anna's my daughter."


	3. Telling Anna

A/N: See chapter one. I really have nothing excessively witty to say, so I'll just recap what's happened with the story. Oh, and I'm going to put a little GS backstory in here that I have absolutely no basis for, but what the hell. Just for fun I'm going to do a little flashback that's a totally random tangent. I was going to put this in a separate story but since I've worked out how to smoothly put it into this one, I see no reason not to. Plus it gives me a great basis for a little Grissom/Sara/Nick triangle/angst. Woohoo.

Previously in _It's a small, small world_ (hey, I came up with a title! Yay for me)

Greg's little sister Anna came to intern at CSI. She exposed Sara's feelings for Nick in chapter one. In chapter two, Anna and Greg's mother died, and Nick found out that Anna was his daughter. Boy, how's that for drama? Wow. I don't think I can even stand it. Anyway, here's some more of my lovely story.

Chapter Three: Telling Anna

Greg and Nick sat silently in the DNA lab, each lost in their own thoughts. Greg had finally found out who Anna's father was. He just didn't expect it to be Nick. "I don't know how to handle this." Greg rested his head in his hands.

"I'm totally clueless too." Nick heaved a sigh.

"I don't even know how to tell Anna." Greg shut his eyes.

"Tell me what?" Neither of the two men had heard Anna step into the glass-walled DNA lab. "Tell me _what_, Greg?" She asked more sharply.

"Anna, you have to not freak out." Were the first words that came out of Greg's mouth.

"Hey, with a preamble like that, of course I won't freak out." Anna's usually hazelish eyes were beginning to cloud. That's when Greg saw the resemblance. The hair, the eyes, the facial features, even the way she stood. She was definitely Nick's daughter. Greg still hadn't spoken. For the first time in her life Anna swore at her brother. "Dammit Greg, what the Hell is going on?" Anna snapped.

"Anna, you're not going to like what we have to tell you." Nick said softly.

"What do you have to do with this?" Anna rounded on the Texan.

"Trust me, he has a lot more to do with this than you think." Greg's gaze was tight and weary.

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU PLEASE JUST TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Anna yelled.

"Anna, you'd better sit down." Greg offered his seat to Anna. Obligingly, she took it. "Anna, uh...we found out who your dad is."

Anna's expression changed. She wasn't going to Harvard just because she was pretty. "Oh. My. God." Slowly she turned to face Nick. "You're my father, aren't you?"

Nick just nodded.

"Oh my God." Anna ran to the trashcan and promptly threw up. "Excuse me."

And that was why Sara found Anna huddled in the bathroom, crying. She was even more worried when Anna grabbed the trashcan and vomited. "Anna, what's wrong sweetie?" Sara flew to the eighteen-year-old.

"Oh God." Anna moaned.

"Anna, tell me what's wrong." Sara's voice was commanding yet gentle.

"Oh God. I can't believe this." She mumbled.

"What can't you believe, Anna?"

"He's my dad." Anna stared at Sara, her eyes wide and hollow.

"Who?" Sara's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"He...here..." Anna was gasping now.

"He works here? Is it Grissom?" Sara's voice rose.

Anna shook her head vehemently. "Not Grissom. Nick. Nick is..."

Sara got it. "Nick is your father?"

Anna moaned again and reached for the trashcan.

"Oh, you're not well." Sara helped Anna off the floor and dragged her to Grissom's office. Sara followed Anna into the room and flipped the lock. "Grissom." She said.

Grissom looked up from his work. "What do you need, Sara?" It was only then that he noticed the intern's facial expression.

"Grissom, Nick is Anna's father."

Grissom's jaw dropped. "How is that even possible?"

This time Anna answered. "Mom was a professor. At the University of Washington. She did a lecture on criminal law at University of Texas at Austin."

Grissom was beginning to understand. Anna's mother had been in the same situation he'd been in with Sara.

"My mom had an affair with one of the students at the seminar. A few months later they found out she was pregnant with me. Mom never said who my dad was and then yesterday morning she died. I just found out that Nick-" She couldn't even bring herself to finish the sentence.

"Nick is her father." Sara said quietly.

Grissom put his forehead against a palm. "Alright. Anna, I want you to take the rest of the afternoon off. Go get yourself some coffee and something to eat."

Anna nodded.

"If you need some time off, just let me know."

Anna nodded again and stood up. "I'll be back tonight."

"Good." Grissom smiled. Anna left but Sara stayed behind.

"Boy, what does this remind you of?"

"Sara, Tyler was better off with a family that was around. He never would've grown up sane with us. Besides, you were only a college student, you weren't ready to be a mother."

"I know." Sara sat down. "You know, sometimes I think that maybe I'd like to see Ty. Call him up. Have lunch."

"I understand." Grissom nodded. "I'm not sure that'd be the best idea."

"Why not?"

"Because, Sara, Tyler would only be fifteen."

"Sixteen." Sara corrected him. Tyler's birthday had been just over a month ago. May seventeenth. The only day Sara ever needed a day off from work was her son's birthday.

"Still, Sara. I don't think you should do it."

Sara stared mutely at Grissom. She'd loved Grissom, she supposed. When she'd invited him out to dinner she'd wanted to discuss their lives and maybe getting back on track. Getting together again and then trying to find Tyler. Sara knew he lived somewhere in Vegas. She even knew that she and Grissom had visitation rights if they so chose to seek out Tyler. After what seemed like an eternity Sara looked at Grissom. "Do you remember?" She asked softly.

Grissom let out a short bark of laughter that was halfway between bitter and resentful. "How could I forget?"

_Sara was so excited. She was twenty-one and in love with the world. She had a little piece of plastic in her wallet that said she was old enough to legally swallow alcohol. She was entering her senior year at Harvard. She'd finally put that scumbag Mike Hanson in jail for raping her, just like he deserved. Sara was on top of the world, in love with the world, and just plain happy to be alive. Sara opened the door to McKenzie Hall. Though she loved physics, what really drew Sara was forensics. Ever since she'd started to read about it last semester, Sara had been totally fascinated by forensics._

"_Now Sara." Her mother had gently chided her. "Don't forget what happened with ballet lessons. And piano." Sara remembered with a smile. Ballet had lasted a month before Sara didn't like it anymore and piano had only lasted three weeks. _

_"Look, there's a seminar this September." Sara had argued. "I'll take the course and we'll see if I like it."_

_Sara's mother had agreed to that plan so Sara had enrolled in the class. And here she was, on the last day of the seminar. Every single lecture she'd listened to so far was fascinating and Sara was surer than ever that she wanted to pursue a career in forensics. This was the last lecture of the seminar. Sara strode into the class and took a seat in the second row. She didn't want to seem too eager by sitting in the very front, but she wanted to seem at least mildly interested. Sara glanced at the lecture schedule. This lecture was supposedly on entomology. _Gil Grissom._ Sara considered the name. She liked it. As soon as the lecture hall had filled up, a man carrying a brown leather briefcase strolled into the room. Sara's breath caught in her throat when she saw the professor. He was in his thirties, Sara was sure. He had curly brownish-black hair and the most startlingly blue eyes Sara had ever seen. He wore wire-rimmed glasses and a serious expression. She observed his style of dress. "You can always tell what a person is like by the way he or she dresses." Sara's roommate, Amanda, had told her when Sara was going through her closet. Slacks. Sara noticed. Gil Grissom wore khaki slacks and a black golf shirt. He had strong, tanned forearms and his chest was muscular. Sara kicked herself. This was the _professor_. Sara listened raptly to the lecture and was disappointed when it was over. Sara told herself she was ninety-nine percent disappointed that the actual lecture was over and only one percent disappointed that she was leaving the presence of Gil Grissom._

_"Excuse me, do you have a question?" Dr. Grissom looked up at Sara. _

_Sara blushed. "Actually, yeah. I was wondering if I could take you to lunch and pick your brain."_

_Grissom was always eager to impart his knowledge of forensics and entomology onto young students. "Sure." He nodded. "Just let me grab my coat." _

_They sat in Speedy's Deli, Sara munching on a hamburger and Gil devouring a tuna melt. "I don't think I could ever be a vegetarian." Sara scarfed the hamburger down. "I couldn't live without my hamburgers."_

_Gil smiled. "So, what do you want to know about forensics?"_

_The two talked for hours, wandering to an ice cream parlor to get desert. "You like chocolate chip cookie dough too?" Sara eagerly licked her cone._

_"It's been my favorite since I was five. My mom used to make it the good way though. She made the actual dough and mixed it in with vanilla ice cream."_

_"Mmm...sounds good." The two strolled in comfortable silence until they reached Grissom's hotel. "I guess this is goodnight." Sara smiled sadly. She'd had such a good time with Dr. Grissom. _Whoa. _She thought._ This is your professor. Let's not get too friendly.

_But still she found herself accepting Gil's invitation up to his hotel room. They had coffee and discussed forensics only a little more before their attraction was too hard to fight. In a matter of minutes they were both under the covers of the bed._

_Sara knew she shouldn't have continued, but her lust for him was too strong. They were lovers for three months before it all went wrong. _

_Sara was sitting on a horrible examining table in her doctor's office. "No." She pleaded. "No, I'm not old enough to be a mother." Her eyes had lost their fire. When she'd told Grissom he'd offered to marry her, but Sara had refused. "I'm not ready to be a mother. And I don't think you're ready to be a father." She'd told him. "I don't want to, but it'll be the best thing for the baby if we give him up for adoption."_

_And so another six months later when Tyler Michael Sidle-Grissom was born Sara refused to hold him, for fear she would get too attached and not be able to give him up. Sara had considered abortion, but it wasn't fear to the fetus inside of her. It had never done anything to her. Sara had always been a staunch believer in abortion and a woman's right to choose, but when the time had come, she'd chosen to put the baby up for adoption. Gil had been called, but Sara had refused to let him be with her while she birthed their baby. He'd left._

_Seven years later he'd called her. The most contact they'd had since she'd refused to let him be with her when she was in labor. He wanted to know if she would come to Las Vegas to help him with an IA investigation. How could Sara say no? She still loved him and she knew it. So she was on the next plane to Las Vegas and she made her way to the hotel where Grissom was supposedly. Sara pushed away the bad memories of giving up her son and Grissom and focused on how good they'd been together. She was happy. It was later that she noticed the dark haired Texan and his flirtatious way. Slowly Sara had been drawn away from Grissom and towards Nick._

"I remember it." Grissom repeated. "Oh how you screamed at me when you found out you were pregnant. Oh how my _mother _screamed at me."

Sara laughed. "Gris, I don't care what you say. I'm going to find Tyler, and I'm going to tell him what happened." She caught the look on Grissom's face. "_If_ it's okay with the parents." Sara rolled her eyes. "Have a good day Grissom."


End file.
